A Winter's Tale
by Amaiko
Summary: Even if it's snowing, they'll stay where they are, because Kabuto wants it that way and she made a bargain. KabuHina.


**AN: **What started in my head as a simple little PWP has turned into a almost-5,000 word raging monster. This is based in the universe I like to call "Porntastic Things That Could Have Happened In _Muma_, But Didn't" so the basic concept of _Muma_--Hinata captured by Sound and placed with Kabuto--applies here.

Explicit sex. Really explicit sex.

**A Winter's Tale**

Snow just beginning to fall, which made the shoppers in the little town of Sakahagi-no-Tsugi grumble and curse: on the eve of the holiday festival and all out of season, this had to come! Most pulled shawls over their heads and went about their business anyway, and the lights in the many gaily-decorated storefronts on the main road continued to shine.

Even the cemetery hadn't been forgotten: many of the tombstones bore wreaths and garlands, green and brown and gold and some held slips of paper scrawled with festival prayers and behind the gates and brushes that screened off the dead from the outside world, the lights and shoppers could faintly be seen. The last decoration had been laid hours ago, however, and the cemetery was deserted and silent save for the animals, the birds and the strange young couple on a wooden bench.

The young man looked for all the world like a university student from the capital home on break: his large, round glasses gave his face an air of cheerful knowing and the dark scarf and coat he wore looked neat but worn and slightly shabby. At that moment, he was leaning forward slightly, his hands placed neatly beside him and all his attention on the girl whose dark head was bent into his lap.

She was dressed just like him, in a heavy dark coat and a thick woolen skirt that spread around her as she knelt on the cold ground; her hands were flat on the young man's thighs. Her head rose and fell, slowly and a slight strain appeared between the young man's brows but he bit his lip and after a second, it passed.

The wind picked up and swept the cloud cover away from the moon, which proceeded to dapple everything with cold white light now that she was no longer shut away: the light caught on the young's man glasses and turned them into moons in miniature. He looked up at the moon with faint surprise, as if he had never thought to see it in the sky above them, and exhaled hard as the girl's head moved faster, his breath turning to silver mist. The girl lifted her head at this sudden turn and backed away a little, still holding him cupped between her hands.

"You've been waiting so long now," she told him softly, running her thumb up and down the head as she spoke. "Why don't you let yourself go...?"

The young man smiled suddenly, the gesture turning his face as bright and remote as the moon and moved his hand so it cradled the back of the girl's head, fingers rubbing the ink-black strands of hair as if they were sticks he meant to spark a fire by. "Is this an indirect way of telling me your mouth hurts? You can't become strong without suffering, Hinata-chan."

She tilted her head, heavy lashes drooping as if in thought and wrapped her fingers a little more tightly around his cock as she did, then nodded once and again bent her head to his lap, tongue wetting the vein on the underside of his cock.

He sucked down air and the hand not on her hair clenched into a fist at his side. "You've gotten much better since that first time--not that you did a bad job of it then, not at all," he murmured and looked up at the stars: pearl and snow and diamond, their subdued glitter making him think of her eyes. No, not subdued, he decided, but distant. Removed. Take the body, work on the mind and the heart will follow, he told himself and bit his lip to stifle a groan as she swallowed him whole.

Kabuto liked to tell her about the way the muscles in her thighs fluttered right before she came, but Hinata knew a few things of her own and was learning more each and every time they fucked: that he liked bruises and blowjobs and biting her earlobes until they stung and raised red lines to mark his passing; that he could go weeks without touching her in any way other than platonic, but as soon as Orochimaru left on one of his field trips, Kabuto's long fingers would slide into her panties and she'd stand at the lab tables shivering under his assaults until her legs were too weak to support her, thighs wet and gleaming. Only then would he lift and sit her on the edge of the table, or shove her up against a wall, or down onto a bed, or onto the floor. On one memorable occasion it been the kitchen table: afterward, she'd ended up going through almost a whole bottle of bleach disinfecting it and the scent of curry had left her flushed and slightly wobbly in the knees for the next few weeks. Despite his claim of being an untried virgin the first time they'd had sex (and he'd been clumsy and fumbling enough in own way to make it seem as if it was so) Kabuto had a broken and extremely active imagination, a taste for pain and several dozen copies of various banned and obscure sex manuals to glut his mind on and Hinata always let him do as he pleased: it was part of their agreement, after all.

When Orochimaru was supposed to be gone for a while, they went on dates.

Kabuto's fingers snarled in her hair, subtly pushing her back and forth, small puffs of white breath and the hazy light in his dark eyes the only outward signs of his arousal. The girl sucked gently but insistently, wanting to bring things to a close but Kabuto was being particularly obdurate tonight and Hinata was growing colder and colder despite the chakra he was coaxing under her skin to warm her. She scraped him carefully with her teeth, testing and thought about how fervently grateful she was that it was much too cold for him to even think about shredding her clothing into unusable rags like he'd done that first time: Kabuto's mind was split between the fierce desire to find out what would happen if he slipped his control for once and fucked Hinata's lovely mouth until her precious eyes overflowed and the tears froze on her cheeks like fat pearls and another desire, equally bright, to let her continue with this sweet, painful coaxing and see which of them outlasted the other. He nudged between her legs with the toe of his boot, rocking it back and forth slowly until her hips moved along with him and when he withdrew, the top of his boot came away shining in the thin moonlight.

She moaned around his cock and the vibration rippled through him until his stomach contracted and he slumped further down on the bench.

Hinata's arms wrapped around his hips, her small fingers running up and up down his spine as she sucked harder, sensing a crack: her teeth clamped down and his hips jerked in her embrace. She let him go then, sat back on her knees and watched his face, her hand stroking his thighs. "Kabuto-nii, do you want me to swallow?"

Oh, she was a bad girl and so quick to catch on. "Of course," he replied and was pleased to hear his voice come out even and somewhat normal. _It's starting to snow and we have so much left to do, so I'll let you have this one, pet._

She came forward and blew on him, warm breath, warm tongue, warm fingers cradling his balls and Kabuto gave up the fight with a sigh of benevolent tolerance and fingers clenched so tightly on the wood of the bench that they dug in and left marks. Hinata drank him to the last drop, as she always did and pulled away, running her fingers over her mouth. She coughed once, politely, then looked up at him.

"There's a bit here," Kabuto said as he checked her over: he licked his thumb and cleaned the smudge away, his callused skin pulling at her face slightly. After he finished, Hinata rose to her feet, her knees stiff and swollen from her long wait on the ground and seated herself sideways on his lap: Kabuto's arms came around her, snugging her close to him and she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Wait just a moment," he said, as he always did and shut his eyes: Hinata felt a faint warmth against her belly and upper thighs and knew from experience that he was redirecting his chakra to cut his refractory period and make the downtime between sex pass much faster, though he'd actually admitted once that he couldn't do it too often or else he risked permanent damage. They always came back sore and exhausted after one of these trysts (between soldier pills and his natural capabilities as a med-nin, Kabuto could go for _hours_ if he was in the mood) and Hinata did not expect anything less from this round. _Maybe if he didn't wait so long in between times, he wouldn't have to cram so much in at once, _she thought, and felt his hand glide down her thigh.

"Up," he whispered.

This time she straddled his lap and put her arms around his throat.

It always made her a little nervous when he put her on top and let her set the pace; despite this being their fourth time together, Hinata didn't feel much braver or more confident than she had the first. Kabuto couldn't move very much in this position--was he taking it easy, or just planning to test her?--which meant everything was on her and he'd be watching the whole time. She rocked against him slowly, trying to ignore the twist of thorns growing in her belly and how good his cock felt inside her--so hot and hard, he was giving himself to her, she held him within her and if she tried hard enough she could make it so he would never get away, serve him right for once--and thought fast. _He likes my breasts._

"A little faster, please," he said and she cringed inwardly but her hands moved to the buttons of her coat as smoothly as if he hadn't said a word and pulled them open, one by one: Kabuto raised an eyebrow and a faint smile touched the corner of his mouth but his face remained pleasant and as shut of any real expression as a painted statue's. "Hot, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata rode his cock a bit more roughly, the icy air biting at her bare neck and waited until she felt his legs twitch at a hard stroke; then, just as she expected, his hands rose and began to unbutton her sweater, pushing the dark wool aside to expose her breasts.

"Is this too cold?" he asked, cupping his hands just beneath them, the heat from his palms harsh against her skin. "Is it too much?"

"No," she said. "No," and swallowed back a whimper as he bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Ever so carefully she cradled the back of his head between her heads and loosened strands from his ponytail, the grey hairs looking as bright and insubstantial as light on water in the moonlight, and rested her chin on the top of his head, moaning quietly as his tongue laved his breast. He'd start biting soon, she acknowledged and nudged aside the traitorous thought that whispered _You like being bitten._ Though she knew it was coming, she cried out sharply at the first nip and felt him smile against her skin: she clutched at his head, picturing the bruises, stinging and purple that would soon be following his mouth and wished that just once she could make him scream.

Kabuto went back to sucking after Hinata's movements became harsher and more energetic: when she shifted positions, raising herself higher on his hips her nipple slipped from his mouth and he grunted in frustration. She considerately repositioned his head so he could take it back and Kabuto wheezed out a laugh and slumped further down on the bench, throwing her slightly off balance and loosening her grip on his cock. _I won't have this_, she thought, calculated this new position and bore down on him again, holding him fast.

"Are you trying to shatter my pelvis, Hinata-chan? Turn my muscles into glue? Ah." His mouth twisted as she came down on him sharply, misjudging her angle and he rubbed his face harder against the soft skin of her breasts, stubble scratching. Her thighs were trembling with the effort of holding him but his cock twitched inside her and she knew that he was close enough to be shoved off the edge with a little luck. So close together, the two of them. Soon, soon, she chanted to herself, pushing forward so she could grind slowly against him, her sex wet against his belly. _Ah, soon...Kabuto, please hurry up and come..._

She kissed him delicately and he shuddered twice, took a deep breath and came.

As soon as the last spasm left his body, he put his hands under her hips and lifted her off his cock: Hinata blinked down at him, confused and half-stupid with the nearness of her own orgasm but when he sat her down on the bench in his place and knelt before her, hands on her hips, she understood and cried softly, squirming in his grip while Kabuto lapped at her folds and teased her with the tip of his tongue until she stuttered her way through her own orgasm.

They kissed for a little while after he was done, mouths bitter and salty with sex. Kabuto nibbled her lip and Hinata returned the favor, which made him chuckle down in his throat and pull away, sucking her lower lip.

"I know it's late and cold Hinata-chan, but see that marble monument without much snow on it over there?" he said. Blood oozed slowly down his lip where she had nipped him, but his expression remained calm, even merry. "Go and lie down on it, won't you? On your belly, not your back."

She held on to him a little longer, face smooth of any thoughts she might be having, then slowly pulled back, leaving her hands on his shoulders and throat. "I-it seems," she said after a moment, her voice as quiet as the snow, "like Kabuto-nii wants as much as possible tonight, since right now is only a dream. Once Orochimaru comes back, you won't let us touch," she said, lifting a hand to massage the warm skin behind his ears, her fingers brushing the icy steel of his glasses as she rubbed circles like small full moons.

He took up her other hand and brushed his mouth against the top in a searing wet kiss, then sucked the cool tips of her fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue around them until she asked, voice unsteady, if she could go and lie down as he wanted. As Hinata stumbled away to the monument through the snow, legs visibly weak, Kabuto watched and breathed out satisfaction in a small white puff.

Hinata swept the snow off the top, sending it to fall in a neat little pile at the stone's base, and dried the wetter areas with the sleeve of her coat. Task finished to her satisfaction, she bent over and gripped the marble at its corners, hips raised and discovered she'd have to stand on her toes in order lie comfortably across.

Whistling softly, Kabuto rose from the bench, and spent several minutes smoothing and patting his clothing back into place, then took the time to arrange his scarf just so around his neck while Hinata waited on the stone like a patient sacrifice, breathing through frost-flecked lips. The air worked its way under her skirt and made her bare thighs tremble with the cold: then Kabuto was behind her, pushing the cloth up to expose her even further and chuckling silently to himself at the way her muscles bunched under his hand, the movements almost imperceptible.

Sincerity tripped off his tongue as he told her what a pretty sight she was and he smiled widely at the back of her head. His fingers kneaded her left buttock, then slipped lower and stroked along her thigh. "Are you cold yet?"

"Some parts of me are, a little," she said, and breathed more quickly as Kabuto touched her where she was still warm and wet, his long fingers spreading moisture up to her other entrance. She did not turn and only held the marble a little harder when one finger began to push in, stretching and coaxing.

"The tops of your stockings are absolutely soaked," he continued in the same absent-minded tone as he used the thumb of his free hand to rub her clitoris, making her wriggle back against him; her movement made that first finger slide in deeper, past the knuckle, almost to where it joined his hand. The heat felt so good against his skin, his mind admitted. "I don't want you to freeze."

She fought back a gasp as a second finger joined the first and her flesh burned in protest: he wasn't using nearly enough lubrication for such a thing and a thought suddenly stretched like a shadow in her head: did he perhaps mean to...? Without _anything?_

A warm weight fell across her side, hot lips brushing her ear. "Is something the matter, Hinata-chan?" Kabuto breathed as she squirmed and lurched against his body, loving all the tiny ways she tried to hide herself from him. "You've never had a problem with anal sex before...maybe it was wrong of me to bring you out here, maybe this is too much for you after all--"

"I'm fine!" she interrupted. "I'm r-really fine. But Kabuto-nii...I..."

Kabuto pursed his lips in a pretend show of hurt, never mind that she couldn't see his expression. "Hinata-chan, if all you wanted was for me to hurry up and fuck you," he said, slowly withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the little bottle of lubricant he kept in a hidden pocket, "you merely had to say so."

Hinata pulled one arm back towards her body and buried her hot, embarrassed face in its crook, exactly as he knew she would: the tiny noise she made was somewhere between a gasp and a whine. "I-it's not for me to demand," she said, voice muffled and sheltered in the wool of her coat. "We agreed...that this is all for Kabuto-san. What you want. Your desire. Not my own."

He looked down the soft arc of her body beneath him, slowly twisted the cap open on the bottle and said not a word.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata whispered, lifting her head just enough so he could catch a glimpse of her rose-pink cheeks. "Right now I'm not doing a very good job of living up to our agreement, am I?" she added after another beat. "I can't deny that. But...everything is for Kabuto-san. Not me. So I won't make demands. I-I can't."

She waited for his response, uncertain if she was going to be punished or not for cheek: her entire body sticky and uncomfortable and aching. The corner of Kabuto's mouth jerked, once, but he said nothing, deciding to let her dangle a bit on the hook of his silence. Rubbing the oil between his fingers to heat it, he reached down and began to spread it over her, feeling her body ease slightly under his touch. Once she was properly prepared, he tipped more oil out and did himself, looking down at her thoughtfully while he stroked his cock with wet fingers.

"Hinata," the young man said at last, and watched her tense, " what if I want you to make demands?"

"E-excuse me?"

"I can't know what you want unless you say so and you never do; you lie quietly and pant and whimper, but never very loudly or for very long. Your reactions can only take me so far," he told her, lying through his teeth: any good med-nin could get a excellent picture of a person's mental and physical state from the way they breathed alone. _Right now, your heart beats like a rabbit trying to be so still that the wolf will pass by without noticing it crouches in the bush. You can't fool me._ "I thought we had agreed that you would participate fully in all things and not merely lie back and think of Konoha while we fuck-"

"I...I d-don't!" Hinata caught herself and lowered her voice so it would come normally, not as a thin squeak. "Kabuto-san, h-how can you say that? I'm the one who offered, I'm the one who came to you in the beginning. I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't prepared to d-do anything you ask." I_ meant it, I meant it, I meant it, I will not run away, I will not go back on my word_, she pounded internally and thought back to that day:

_I have...tastes. You say "anything"...if I wanted to whip you, what would you do? What if I ask to cut you? _

_Could you do these things happily? Are you capable?_

_...Yes._

She heaped up her courage and spoke again. "Kabuto-san...it's...pleasurable, what we do. I thought it was obvious from the way I hold on to you, the way I touch you that I think it feels g-good. I-I'm...just very bad at being loud. From now on, I'll do my best to overcome that. I won't let you doubt me again," she finished, hoping that she sounded firm and confident. No matter what he truly thought about all this, she'd stick to her bargain: granting him her body to move as he pleased, while her mind waited in the distance and took notes on what happened for later analysis.

_And that is the true trouble, I suspect_, she told herself as she felt movement at her back. _He wants me to break down and lose myself in him. But I won't allow that. And don't forget, he's opening himself too, in a way._

Kabuto took her words in and shifted them aside to go over later: he would never show it, but he was growing tired. Much of his chakra had gone to keeping her warm in the snow, not counting the sizable amount he'd used up shortening his refractory period so they could play longer. And there was also the train trip back and a bath before bed to scrub the fluids off their skin and tot up their respective bruises and scratches to consider: so much to do and she was still waiting for him. Sliding a hand under her coat to trace the bumps on her spine, he let the soft heat of her skin drift against his fingertips and felt her body hitch once as he smoothly pushed inside her.

She moaned very, very softly and he licked her cheek in reply, leaving behind a tiny icy patch that shone on her face like the full moon in a mirror and wrapped one arm around her belly to push her up against him as he thrust. "Do you like this, Hinata-chan?" The first time they'd done this, he'd asked _Does it hurt, Hinata-chan?_ and she'd whimpered and stuttered for a bit, then replied _Do you want it to?_ and he'd known then that he had a true treasure on his hands. He cupped her chin and turned her face so they could kiss: her lips were soft and sweet and his, all his and this thought, coupled with the heat that wound itself through him and turned all his blood to kindling made him moan into her mouth. _Damnit, I'm slipping_, he thought and cast about for a way to fix it.

"Still not talking, Hinata-chan?" he panted once they'd untangled their tongues and he'd gotten his breath back: increasing the power and pace of his thrusts had gotten him nothing but a muted _oh, oh, oh_ from the girl. Snow glittered at the edge of his vision and gave him an idea. "Perhaps we should have a lesson."

To his well-concealed surprise, she nodded. "Please, show me want you want so I'll know," she whispered, her voice catching at a particularly rough thrust but Kabuto was pleased and not a little impressed at how steady her words had been on the whole. Testing your control is fun, but breaking it is better, he mused, and reached over to cup a handful of snow from the bush beside them, then lifted her skirt and crushed the snow between her thighs.

She jumped, back arched like a cat's and cried out so loudly it frightened the birds out of the tree above them. "Just like that," Kabuto told her, and slowly rubbed the remaining snow into her cunt, though it was melting too fast to be terribly effective: little cries like ice popping fell from her lips. "Should I show you again?" He scooped another handful of snow and reached under her sweater, pushing the wool away from her skin with the back of his hands and went for her right breast, where the largest bite mark resided, a weal in her tender skin to be exploited. This time he redirected the chakra in his hands, which brought his skin temperature in line with the air's and kept the snow nice and solid as he held it against her: Hinata made a sound, low and strange as he stroked her breasts with snow and tweaked her nipples with icy fingers, then her hands gave out from beneath her and she tumbled to the marble below.

"Not yet," he said, and lifted her body away from the stone, half-twisting her so he could pull her sweater up and watch the moonlight wash over her breasts: white and pink, mottled with love bites and patched with silver from the moon. She dangled limply in his arms like the doll he often proclaimed her to be, so close to orgasm she couldn't even respond to him, though her lips parted once and then shut. "Hurry and come, Hinata-chan...hurry...I won't until you do...ah, Hinata--" She seemed to be coming back to life, shifting and trembling beneath him, arching up to meet his body and holding him tight, so tightly--_like a snake wrapping coils around me_--and then she snapped and broke and gabbled out something that might have been his name. _Release, free at last!_ he thought deliriously, pinned her to the marble with his body as he made his last frantic, fumbling thrusts and came in spasms, face buried in the soft darkness of her hair.

It was a long while before his body stopped shaking and he could stand again, pale now that his sexual flush was gone and much more composed: while Hinata still lay face-down, he carefully removed his glasses, wiped the smudges off and replaced them. According to his watch, they still had fifteen minutes to make their train back and they needed to start walking or else they risked being late. Hinata was rising now as well, though she was backed against the stone for support, her nerveless fingers groping at her clothing in an attempt to put it to rights. He took the small, cold hands and blew on them, rubbed them between his own for warmth, then fed some of his last remaining chakra into her and watched the color come back into her face, the blue fading away like a setting moon.

Kabuto smoothed down her skirt and buttoned her coat, pulled a drooping stocking back into place: lastly, he took the scarf from around his own neck and draped over her head and shoulders, the dark plaid turning her face pure white once more. "We need to get going. It's a long way home," he said, carefully watching her eyes and was not surprised when he saw the lids drop, hiding them.

"Yes," she murmured, head bent, and slipped her arm through his in their customary style: together, they began the walk back to the gates, back to the train and Otogakure. "It's a long way."

Behind them, the wind picked up, scattering snow over their footsteps and the birds came back to their tree.


End file.
